1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypohalite-based cleaners for use on hard, soft, animal and human surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, hypohalite based cleaners achieve great efficacy for cleaning, bleaching, and disinfection. However, these cleaners have some negative side effects. Hypohalite based cleaners typically contain strong bleaching species and have certain undesirable side effects associated with their use such as strong odors, tendency to overbleach, surface corrosion, and a tendency to leave behind chlorinated species, such as chloramines, which leave an unpleasant odor after treatment. Thus, there is a continuing need for a cleaner that could leverage the benefits of hypochlorite bleach usage while minimizing or preventing any negative side effects. Surprisingly, the present invention addresses these issues.